Tyson's Secret Fun
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Tyson has something he doesn't want his teammates to find out, but after a night of hearing them pick on him he goes to his room to relax. but then something happens that jeopardizes his secret. what can he do to stop this? mention of KaiRei.


**Lirin:** so one night I'm PMing with my friend LovelySinner7 and somehow got this idea in my head, and thus Tyson's Secret Fun was started.

**Tyson:** let it be know i severely disapprove of this, but i couldn't get Lirin to not post it. Also anything mentioned in my room is not true...IT'S NOT! oh and Lirin doesn't own Beyblade. And remember anything mentioned in my room is NOT there!

**

* * *

Tyson's Secret Fun**

The night was started like it always did. Rei cooked everyone dinner and then Tyson made them all loose their appetites with his piggish eating habits sending Kenny and surprisingly Kai to the bathroom to vomit out their disgust. When they finally rejoined the group Tyson was still eating and Rei was cleaning the already abused dishes and Max helped to dry and put them away.

Two hours later the group pig was finally finished eating all the food and they all gathered in the living room to watch some TV before bed.

Kenny had taken over the recliner chair with Dizzi as he needed to work with her and finding her data more interesting then the show Max picked for them...it was something with brightly colored bears that sang and danced spreading caring feelings to all the little kids of the world (please don't ask why Max picked this or why it's on so late).

Rei and Kai also found no interest in the show so they decided to bring out the full meaning of a love seat and began making out. Eventually Rei lost his shirt and landed on Kai's lap rubbing down on him, neither caring if the others saw them.

Max was sitting on the floor, eyes wide and glued to the TV and the bears started to spew rainbows from their tummies.

"Hey I bet Tyson could do that too, he's got a nice round belly and something splattered over it" Max giggled as he turned around looking at his best friend. Yes the blond had found some pure sugar and was subjecting everyone to its effects right now. Normally he'd never insist on watching such a kitty show no matter how much he liked it.

It was true for the moment. Tyson was sitting on the couch looking like he was pregnant and also had stained his shirt with food drops while he eat.

He turned red in the face and growled at his so called friend. Of course he would forgive Max in the morning, but now he had to cool off.

"I'm going to bed" he huffed and struggled to get off the couch. When he finally got up the couch almost fell backwards since he used an armrest to help heave himself up. And as he waddled down the hall everyone could hear the pictures and other wall decorations rattle against the wall.

When Rei and Kai realized what the dragon master said they parted for air and grinned.

"For once I have to agree with him" Rei whispered to Kai. "Bed does sound like a good idea."

"I completely agree" Kai smirked and held onto Rei as he stood up. "Night guys" he called to Kenny and Max as he carried Rei off to their room.

**XxXxXx**

Tyson sighed as he sat on his bed in his pajamas. All around him was his most treasured collection. It was true he treasured Dragoon more then his life, but in this room was a secret he valued more then his blading partner.

Tyson had a very big, very creepy collection of porcelain dolls from all his travels or gifts from his dad or gramps from their travels. They were the only two who knew about this massive secret in the room.

"You guys are my real friends" he said to the dolls and picked up Gwen, a doll with emerald eyes, red hair and a minty colored dress. She had come from Ireland from his dad.

"Can we have a tea party?" he wiggled her around in his hand and tried to talk like a girl.

"Sure Gwen. Who should we invite?"

He tried to hum like a girl and if any of the team were to pass by would sure to have a nice laughing fit about it. "How about Moka and Larry" two dolls gramps had pick up from some island he could remember, but since they came as a set Tyson decided they would be boyfriend and girlfriend and let then do everything together. Moka had soft brown hair with matching eyes and wore a lovely red dress with a white apron as if ready for Valentine's Day. And Larry had dark hair with purple eyes and a few freckles across his cheeks. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants and white socks.

"Sure, who else?" he carefully placed Gwen on his bed and fetched the couple from their spot on his bookshelf.

"Kimiko hasn't come down in a while."

This on Tyson picked up himself while he was in China and got them to deliver her home. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun with a pair of chopsticks holding it up while a couple a bang pieces were left free to frame her face. She had dark eyes surrounded with beautifully painted blue eye shadow. Her cheeks were a nice rosy red and a deep red decorated her lips. She was a silk pale blue kimono with silver butterflies flying around it. She was one of his favorites so she got a special display case on his nightstand and he'd look at her every night before going to sleep.

"Sure Gwen, Kimiko does deserve to come out once and a while" he put the couple next to the the first on his bed and then carefully lifted the case off his favorite. "One more Gwen."

"Nikoli."

Nikoli was his Russian doll he convinced his dad to buy when they were in Russia for the Finals. His blond had was hidden under a a woolen hat with ear flats on it's sides and he had a thick woolen button jacket over a dark shirt and woolen pants. He also came with snow boots, but none of the dolls were allowed footwear in the house.

"I think we have a good group tonight" Tyson had the dolls laying the on his bed and he went to the closet and pulled his small table and tea set out and set it up. Then he carefully set the dolls around it. He sat with Kimiko at the head. To the right was Gwen and Nikoli and on the left was Moka and Larry.

"So tonight we have orange blossom tea with sugar cookies and vanilla cake frosted with an orangey frosting" Tyson announced to the group and poured them all some fake tea and he changed his voice so each could thank him for the drink.

Outside the moon shined brightly in the dark star lite sky with not a single cloud in sight to disturb it's stillness. And this light just so happen to pour directly into Tyson room giving his tea guests an eerie glow to their skin and a haunted look in their eyes. In the yard the crickets chirp their happy little song giving the small party some music as they talked.

Time slowly ticked by as Tyson talked to and for his lovely dolls and they were having a good time. But like time always does when Tyson is awake he began to get hungry again and temporally forgot that the small cookie in his hand was made of plastic and shallowed it whole, thankfully it was small enough not to choke him, just leave a bit of discomfort as it went down.

Stormy dark blue eyes widen when their owner realized what he had done and he tried his best to cough it back up, but to no avail and down it went into his body. He panicked as he sat there coughing, and hearing all his doll's 'voices' in his head asking if he was alright or if they could help him. When he could he finally said he was alright but had to be excused to get some water. Before leaving he moved Kimiko so it looked as is she were looking at him worriedly.

The kitchen was dark with no lights on and everyone had gone to bed...well mostly, Max's sugar high had worn off and he passed out on the living room floor and someone tossed a blanket over him so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Tyson was terrified as he filled a glass with tap water, his hand shaking to make some water splash out. The last time this had happened to him was when he was much younger and Gramps had to take him to the hospital to get it checked out. Sadly the doctors could do nothing for him, all they said was that it would pass in a few days times. He shivered at that particular memory.

What scared him right now though was that Gramps was gone on another trip and he didn't want to explain to Kai that he was having a tea party with dolls and ate a fake cookie. This would surely give the team laughing rights for years to come now. But he knew it would be best for him to get checked out by a doctor and hopefully be able to avoid the pain of last time though the possibility was slim.

He tightly gripped his glass in both hands and raised it to his lips and slowly drank a bit of water. The cool wetness bringing slight relief to this sore throat.

He leaned against the counter thinking slowly drinking his water or refilling it when needed. The whole time thinking of what to do and which choice would be less painful to deal with.

With his glass drained for the third time Tyson dropped his head back and made his decision. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of disturbing Kai especially heard what he did with Rei. This was surely going to be the worse night of his life.

**XxXxXx**

Slowly Tyson raised his fist to knock on Kai and Rei's door. He shivered as his knuckles connected with the door but it was too lightly to make a sound. He was having seconds thoughts, maybe just dealing with a very painful bathroom trip would be worth it instead of a very pissed Kai.

No Tyson couldn't do that to his ass again, he had to wake Kai. He took a deep breath and gave the door one hard knock and waited. Inside he could hear one of the occupants shuffling around and coming closer.

Kai opened the door with a scowl and a towel wrapped around his waist, probably the quickest thing to grab. "What to you want, we're trying to sleep here?"

"Ah..." Tyson stood there with his mouth opened staring at a very pissed Kai. But he had to admit he looked kind of hot without a shirt and messed hair and the towel resting low on his waist.

"Well?" Kai crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I...um need to go to the hospital" Tyson said looking down at his feet and watched one of them twirling.

"What did you do this time?"

"I'd rather not say" Tyson blushed.

"No say means I get back in that bed and go to sleep."

"Please Kai don't make me say it...it's embarrassing."

"Good night" Kai started to close the door but Tyson put his hand up to stop him.

"Wait please, I'll tell you."

"Make it fast."

Tyson looked down again as he felt the heat raise in his face. "I ate something I shouldn't have. Please Kai take me there."

Kai sighed and gripped the door. "Get dressed. If you're not ready to leave in three minutes I'm not going."

Tyson nodded his head like Max on a sugar high and Kai closed the door on him so he too could get dressed, unfortunately now Rei was awake and looking up sleepily at him.

"Tyson screwed up again, I have to take him to the hospital."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No go back to sleep" Kai leaned over and kissed Rei's lips. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay" Rei yawned and laid back down curling up under the blankets and pulled Kai's pillow close.

**XxXxXx**

The car ride was quiet since Kai was fuming and Tyson was too embarrassed of what he'd done. And Tyson sat there thanking his lucky stars that Kai was not demanding what exactly he had eaten, maybe just maybe his secret could survive for just a bit more.

**XxXxXx**

At the hospital it took a long while, despite the early hour, for Tyson to get seen by anyone and what seemed like a longer time for the doctor to come back with the X-ray. During all that waiting his dad was called to get permission for treatment and to have Kai remain with the boy and sign the papers since Mr. Granger couldn't.

Now Tyson was sitting on a bed in a hospital gown and Kai leaned against a far wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, he so wanted to be in bed with Rei right now.

"Why do you even have such things in your room?" Kai finally asked opening his eyes to glare at Tyson. He'd been wondering this since he heard Tyson tell the doctor what it was he had swallowed.

"I just do" Tyson replied looking at his danging feet. "Does it really matter to you anyways?"

"You dragged me out of bed and I want a real answer. Why do you have plastic food in your room?"

"It's just there!"

"Nothing is 'just there'. And since you're not saying then I'll find out when I go in your room to get the rest so you wont be tempted to eat it again. I know you're a pig, but you could have easily went to the kitchen to get a snack."

Tyson opened his mouth to comment back but unfortunately the doctor had come back with a grim expression.

"Sorry about the wait" the man looked tired and seemed to want a bed.

"It's alright doc" Tyson was trying to help his situation by not being jerky like Kai would have done. "So what's the story?"

"You're just going to have to let it pass."

Kai smirked as the bluenette turned paler then his dolls. This was what he was hoping not to hear. His butt even began to throb just thinking about the future pain.

"Sorry about that. Have a good morning now" the doctor left with an apologetic smile and closed the door so Tyson could get dressed again.

"Hurry up so we can get out of here" Kai demanded closing his eyes again, mind planning on how to get the dragon brat back for this.

**XxXxXx**

A few days had passed since Tyson ate the plastic cookie and Kai had driven them to the point of exhaustion with training, well mainly him, the others had about half the work he had. But right now it was after lunch and Tyson had found himself dashing to the bathroom.

Five minutes passed and no one heard the door opened and Max was getting worried for his friend.

"Tyson are you okay in there?" he pressed his ear to the door and heard some pained groaning and some panting. "Tyson?"

"I-I'm fine."

Max shook his head knowing that his friend was lying about but would play along for now.

"He's going to be a while more in there" Kai was grinning as he passed the blond on his way to Tyson's room.

"How do you know?" Max asked being extremely puzzled.

"I just do. Now I've got some cleaning to do" he left Max there still very confused and even more worried for his friend.

A few seconds after Kai walked into Tyson's room and turned the light on he burst out laughing scaring everyone in the house. Tyson heard him but could do nothing since he was still trapped in the bathroom, but everyone else went running to see what had creaked their captain.

They had gathered behind Kai with Rei peeking into the room from the right and Max on the left unfortunately Kenny was stuck behind them jumping to try and see what it was.

The three that could see were laughing their asses off. All around Tyson's room were at least a hundred porcelain dolls and an extremely tidy room with a small toy tea set in the middle of the floor.

"Come on guys I want to see too" Kenny complained and continued to jump up and down.

"Oh-kay Cheif" Rei said and stepped aside.

When Kenny finally saw what had everyone laughing he paled considerably and nearly fainted. Porcelain dolls had always creped him out with their perfectness and always seemingly glowing eyes that seemed to follow you everywhere you went.

"How can he sleep with those things watching him?"

"More importantly is how did he sneak them all in here without us noticing?" Max asked between giggle fits. "We so have to tell Hilary about this."

"Hey guys" Tyson called from the bathroom.

"What Granger?" Kai couldn't even attempted to sound angry as he looked at all the dolls.

"Mind calling Hil?"

"What for Tyson? Have a secret obsession you have to tell her?" Rei asked back.

"N-no" Tyson sounded stained. "I need something she has."

"Would that happen to be a tampon?"

"S-shut u-p K-ai" Tyson was sounding more stained as he talked. "B-ut close."

The three enjoying the sight of Tyson room burst out laughing harder, there was no doubt that what he wanted from her, but Max and Rei didn't know the exact reason and Kenny was too creped out to care.

"Sure Tyson" Kai finally answered. "I'll tell Hilary you need a pad because your ass is bleeding from a plastic cookie."

"I'm going to k-ill you" Tyson panted and that was followed by a very loud plunk of something dropping in water and a relieved groan from the bluenette. What the others couldn't see was that he had leaned forward trying to relax waiting for the pain to end before he did anything else.

**XxXxXx**

Ever since that day Tyson had a hard time confronting his team because they would just burst out laughing and make some comment about his dolls and it really pissed him off. He just thanked his lucky stars that only Kenny and Hilary went to the same school as him and one of them was definitely not going to spread this around, but the other was a different matter, but he might be able to find a way to bribe her.

* * *

**Lirin:** and the fun part is that it's all true. Kai gave me a few pictures of it all, well Tyson's room at least.

**Tyson:** I HATE YOU ALL!!! excpet you kind readers who review, so please do...it will make my butt feel better.

**Lirin:** ...(sweatdrop)


End file.
